The Rose
by dramalover4
Summary: Our love is a flower. It starts out as a small seed, and it grows larger and larger every day. Troyella oneshot


**A/n: I sort of briefly thought of this one-shot. If you don't like fluffs, I suggest you don't read this. Enjoy! **

Troy thought about his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. Their relationship started 6 and ½ months ago, and Troy had never been happier. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but Troy and Gabriella's love for each other was different. Gabriella was Troy's first and only true love. Love was the best thing Troy Bolton ever experienced, no matter what everyone else said.

_**Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed.**_

_Gabriella was sitting on her front porch, watching the rain pour down on the sodden grass and the cars splash by. Their one-month anniversary was that day, but Troy had completely forgotten all about it. He seemed to forget about a lot of things lately. He seemed to be so busy with basketball that he didn't care about her anymore._

_Gabriella continued to stare aimlessly into the horizon, until she finally gave up on Troy and started towards the door. Who was she kidding? The Wildcats Superstar would never have time to be with a nerdy Scholastic Decathlon team member. Just then, she heard a splashing coming from behind her. Gabriella turned to see Troy trudging towards her with a sullen expression on his face. _

"_Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, embracing him in a hug. "You remembered...What's wrong?" _

"_Everything. I ruined everything! I got here late, it's pouring rain-"_

"_That's not your fault! You can't control the weather." _

"_I know, but I just wanted this to be perfect. But everything is messed up. Your flowers are even drenched!" Exclaimed Troy, showing her a gorgeous bouquet of flowers that were soaked with rain water. _

"_Troy!" Gabriella gasped. She took the flowers and smelled them. "I didn't expect anything extravagant. I'm just glad you're here."_

_The two got closer and closer until their lips touched._

"_Happy anniversary!" _

_**Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed.**_

"_Troy, it's just a paper cut," Gabriella giggled while she was sitting on the Bolton's counter top. _

"_Yeah, but I wanna take care of my Gabbers." _

"_That's sweet...but why do you need a pen?" asked Gabriella as she watched Troy take a blue pen out of the drawer. _

"_You'll see," answered Troy and he started scribbling something down on a band-aid. He took placed it on Gabriella's hand. She examined it and read what Troy had written:_

Get Better soon, Gabi! Love, Troy

_Gabriella smiled. Even though it was a simple note_, _it meant a lot to her. Is there any other guy who would actually write a note on a person's band-aid? She especially like the sound of the last words: Love, Troy. It just felt so right._

_**Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless, aching need. **_

"_Troy, can I please take off this blindfold yet?" _

_Gabriella and Troy were standing in the Bolton's dining room, but Gabriella hadn't found the reason yet. Suddenly, she heard a match strike. _

"_Now you can take it off," said Troy. _

_She carefully untied the blindfold to find a beautiful candle-lit dinner. _

"_Troy...you shouldn't have."_

"_But I did anyway." _

_**I say love, it is a flower. And you, its only seed.**_

_Our favorite couple was kneeling in the Montez's garden. Troy carefully put a seed into the soft soil. Gabriella did the same. _

"_Gabriella, why did you insist on doing that?" asked Troy while brushing the dirt off his knees. _

"_It's our relationship," said Gabriella. On looking at Troy's puzzled face, she continued. "Our love is a flower. It starts out as a small seed, and it grows larger and larger every day."_

_**It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance.**_

_**It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance.**_

_**It's the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give.**_

_**And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live.**_

_**When the night has been too lonely, and the road has been too long. When you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong. **_

_**Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow, lies the seed that with the sun's love in the Spring becomes the rose. **_

_The shining sun illuminated the two gorgeous roses planted in the Montez's garden._

**A/n: What did you think? Please review! No flames, though. I took forever to write this thing! **


End file.
